The long range goal of the research is to understand the molecular basis for salt and water transport in the G.I. tract. The studies will employ previously cloned channels and transporters as probes to pull out isoforms that are highly expressed in the intestine. Northern blot analysis and in situ hybridization will be used to study tissue-specific expression.